Batman and Inspector Gadget
by Windrises
Summary: Batman and Inspector Gadget try to stop Dr. Claw from causing tons of crimes in Gotham.


Notes: Batman was created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane and is owned by DC Comics. Inspector Gadget is owned by DHX Media. This story is dedicated to Adam West and Don Adams.

Batman saw the Bat Signal so he reported to the roof of the police station. Batman walked up to Commissioner Gordon and asked, "What's going on?"

Commissioner Gordon sighed and said, "A eccentric and menacing man named Dr. Claw has started a criminal organization in Gotham."

Batman paused, because he had heard of Dr. Claw before. He asked, "Isn't he the main rival of a human gadget thing?"

Commissioner Gordon replied, "It seems like he's gotten tired of Inspector Gadget. He broke the Scarecrow out of Arkham Asylum."

Detective Bullock walked by with a smug smile on his face. He said, "There's a rumor that Dr. Claw has what it takes to get rid of Batman."

Batman replied, "Thousands of fools thought they had what it takes to bring me down. Every criminal was wrong about that."

Detective Bullock responded, "Frankly I kind of hope Dr. Claw wins." Batman frowned at Detective Bullock.

Commissioner Gordon said, "You might want to wait until Inspector Gadget comes."

Batman replied, "I don't need any help from him." Batman started heading towards Dr. Claw's hideout.

Meanwhile Inspector Gadget was at HQ and was trying to teach Penny the alphabet. Inspector Gadget said, "There are 26 letters."

Penny replied, "I learned that over five years ago Uncle Gadget."

Inspector Gadget said, "Wowsers. I forgot about that. You sure learn fast. I didn't know all the letters of the alphabet, until I was a senior at Gadget College."

Chief Quimby popped out of Inspector Gadget's alphabet book and said, "There's a pretty big mission that needs to be handled."

Inspector Gadget asked, "What's going on?"

Chief Quimby handed Inspector Gadget a message and said, "Dr. Claw started a new criminal organization in Gotham."

Inspector Gadget replied, "Not bad."

Chief Quimby said, "It's really bad. Gotham is one of the most dangerous cities in the world. Dr. Claw plans on getting rid of Batman and becoming the leader of crime in Gotham."

Inspctor Gadget tried to look serious while saying, "I'll save Gotham."

Chief Quimby said, "Batman claims that he can take care of Dr. Claw. However I think he could use some help from you. This message will self-destruct."

Inspector Gadget replied, "Don't worry Chief. I'll help out Batman. Every superhero needs help. Lets go Penny." Inspector Gadget threw the message across the room. It landed on Chief Quimby.

A few minutes later Batman burst into Dr. Claw's new hideout. Batman looked around the hideout and saw several pictures of claws and cats. Mad Cat tried to scratch up Batman, but Batman managed to beat up Mad Cat.

Dr. Claw said, "I hear lots of noise."

Talon replied, "It's obvious that Batman broke in here. I better go beat him up."

Dr. Claw tapped Talon with his claw and said, "Go find Mad Cat. I'll defeat Batman by myself."

Talon whined, "I'm tired of you thinking I'm useless. I'm going to prove how cool I am." Talon started running after Batman. Dr. Claw tried to facepalm, but it hurt a lot because of his claw.

Batman was walking in the hallway that was a few feet away from Dr. Claw's control room. Talon walked up to Batman and said, "I'm going to defeat you."

Batman replied, "You're a weak punk." Talon tried to use a evil device to defeat Batman, but Batman smashed the devices apart. Batman punched Talon across the hallway.

Batman approached Dr. Claw and said, "I'm going to get rid of all of your evil plans."

Dr. Claw replied, "You're going to become the ultimate failure of Gotham Batman."

Batman said, "I've fought the city's most dangerous criminals for decades. There's nothing that you have that would scare me."

Dr. Claw replied, "I actually have the ultimate scare for you Mr. Batman. I kidnapped the Scarecrow and had him make me some fear gas." Dr. Claw threw fear gas at Batman.

Batman proudly said, "I'm not going to become terrified of you."

Dr. Claw replied, "Then I'll show you my fearsome face. Because you're dealing with fear gas my face will be the scariest thing that any superhero's ever seen." Dr. Claw faced Batman. Batman had never been in so much fear before. Batman felt his body getting weak due to the fear. Batman spent a few minutes trying to ignore the fear, but he eventually passed out. Dr. Claw did a evil laugh.

Inspector Gadget used the Gadgetmobile to get to Gotham quickly. After riding in the Gadgetmobile for a few hours he, Penny, and Brain showed up at Gotham. Inspector Gadget smelt the air and said, "This city is dangerous for people's noses. I've never smelt such a dirty city. Go go gadget air cleaner." Inspector Gadget started spraying air freshener around Gotham.

Penny replied, "We better get to Dr. Claw's hideout quickly."

Inspector Gadget said, "Don't worry Penny. Chief Quimby told me where it was before we left." Inspector Gadget paused and said, "I don't remember the location."

Penny used one of her devices to find the hideout. She, Inspector Gadget, and Brain rushed to Dr. Claw's hideout. Before Inspector Gadget opened the door's hideout he said, "You and Brain might want to stay outside."

Penny asked, "Why?"

Inspector Gadget said, "Well Dr. Claw being in Gotham is a little too dangerous for someone your age. After all I would never let my niece do anything dangerous."

Even though Penny did most of the work Inspector Gadget still didn't know any of the work that she and Brain did on their missions. She said, "Brain and I have to come Inspector Gadget. You need the help."

Inspector Gadget nervously asked, "Are you sure that it's not too scary for you and Brain?"

Penny confidently said, "We can do it."

Inspector Gadget smiled and replied, "I admire your bravery. I would say it reminds me of when I was your age, but back then I was too scared to watch any PG-13 rated films."

Inspector Gadget, Penny, and Brain walked into Dr. Claw's hideout. Penny whispered to Brain, "Keep Uncle Gadget busy while I find Dr. Claw." Brain dressed up like Batman to distract Inspector Gadget.

Inspector Gadget walked up to Brain and seriously thought that he was Batman. He smiled and said, "It's a honor to meet you Mr. Batman. I've been a big fan of your TV shows and films since I was a kid. Well I didn't watch most of them back then, because I was scared of PG-13 films."

Penny found the room that Dr. Claw was at. She said, "I'm going to get rid of your evil plans."

Despite the fact that Penny has helped Inspector Gadget defeat Dr. Claw dozens of times Dr. Claw barely knew who she was. Dr. Claw said, "I think that I kind of know you. You're not that big of a deal, but Talon talks about you like five times a day. My nephew is beyond annoying."

Penny said, "I'm going to beat you up."

Dr. Claw replied, "Yeah right. You have a lot of bravery for your age. I'm going to make all of it disappear." Dr. Claw sprayed the Scarecrow's fear gas on Penny. Penny was so scared that she passed out. Dr. Claw did another evil laugh.

Inspector Gadget asked Brain questions about Batman for a few minutes. After asking over a dozen questions Inspector Gadget said, "I better go find my nice, Penny. Also I have to stop Dr. Claw." Inspector Gadget spent several minutes crashing into rooms and searching for Penny and Dr. Claw. Brain eventually the room where Dr. Claw was so he dragged Inspector Gadget into the room.

Inspector Gadget looked around and saw Dr. Claw sitting down. Inspector Gadget said, "It seems like you're still hiding from me Dr. Claw. We should face each other."

Dr. Claw replied, "That's a fantastic idea. You're my greatest rival so I'm going to make sure that you get more scared than anybody else." Dr. Claw sprayed tons of fear gas at Inspector Gadget. Dr. Claw was expecting Inspector Gadget to become scared by his face, but that didn't work. Dr. Claw asked, "What's going on with your lack of fear Gadget?"

Inspector Gadget proudly said, "I was the only one at Gadget College that was able to program myself to not be afraid at important times."

Dr. Claw replied, "I've underestimated your superpowers you robotic wise guy."

Inspector Gadget said, "Go go gadget arms." Inspector Gadget used his arms to capture Dr. Claw. He said, "I'll take my arms off of you if you let Penny and Batman go."

Dr. Claw sighed and responded, "Fine Gadget." Dr. Claw showed Inspector Gadget a nearby room that Penny and Batman were tied up at. Dr. Claw started walking out while Inspector Gadget helped Penny and Batman get free. Dr. Claw screamed, "I'll get you next time Gotham! Next time!"

Penny smiled and said, "You're the true hero Uncle Gadget. I'm sorry for not being much of a help."

Inspector Gadget replied, "Don't worry Penny. Even though you're too young to be a real agent having you and that somewhat bothersome Brain around gives me the inspiration to never give up on saving the world."

Batman said, "Gotham's much safer, because of your heroic charm Gadget. Thank you for being a real hero."

Inspector Gadget replied, "It's a honor to meet a fellow superhero. I have two hundred books for you to autograph for me."


End file.
